Information technology specialists, or system administrators, are responsible for maintaining, managing, protecting and configuring computer systems and their resources. More and more, such maintenance includes ensuring multiple users local and remote access to vast resources of data over a great number of computer applications and systems, including the Internet. Moreover, system administrators are asked to provide access to these highly reliable systems at practically any time of day while ensuring the system's integrity is not threatened by dataflow bottlenecks or excessive overhead.
In addition, many companies now take advantage of virtualization solutions to consolidate several specialized physical servers and workstations into fewer servers running virtual machines. Understanding the performance of a virtual infrastructure, however, is a complex challenge. Performance issues with virtual machines can be based on a variety of factors, including what is occurring within the virtual machine itself, problems with the underlying platform, problems caused by consumption of resource(s) by other virtual servers running on the same underlying platform, and/or problems of priority and allocation of resource(s) to the virtual machine(s). When seeking to ensure performance and maximize uptime, administrators often struggle to understand and monitor the virtual infrastructure, and also to quickly diagnose and resolve problems.